


Flying High

by JusticePlague



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Kinktober2020, M/M, PWP, Recreational Drug Use, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague
Summary: Sex with an alien, while stoned, who knew Lex would wind up here?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950766
Kudos: 24





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 7 for me was:  
> Leather  
> Drugs  
> Xenophilia
> 
> Heh. Just some mild weed smoking, so nothing too hard. I dont particularly like playing with the hard drugs.  
> Also. These are technically all oneshots, PWP oneshots at that, one doesnt NEED to read the rest, but they're all in the same AU, so *shrug* one could. May fill in some blanks.

Bruce and Clark had left the Manor for the evening, something to do with the Justice League and some crisis or the other. 

Lex forgot what they had said, but plain didn't care at the moment. He had slipped on a pair of leather pants as soon as they were gone, leaving himself shirtless, put on some techno music, and sat himself in the middle of the bed with his box of personal items.  He then pulled out most of the items, surrounding himself with the intoxicating scent of leather as he did. He shoved aside many of the items, mostly various things made of leather, as he finally reached his goal. It was a plain silver-colored rolling tray, which held a purple bic, pack of papers, a grinder, and a bottle of the strongest weed money could buy. He popped the lid off and inhaled it's scent.

Lex groaned, placing enough in the grinder for him to roll his perfect joints. He sat there, grinding the weed methodically, his head bobbing along to the music. A few minutes later, he was rolling the joints, grinning broadly. It had really been  _ too long _ since he indulged in this vice, Bruce disapproving of any mind altering substances as he did. But, Bruce wasn't here, and knew he had it, hadn't taken it away or told him not to, so, Lex figured, why not?

Lex put a joint to his lips and lit it, inhaling a lungful of smoke. He exhaled it with a quiet hiss of satisfaction. He knew it would be a bit before he started to really feel it, but he also loved the taste and feel of it in his lungs. He took his time smoking the first one, and was well and truly stoned when he finally put the roach out on his tongue, before popping it into his mouth and sucking on it.

Lex doesn’t realize he's doing it, but he's stroking his leather pants, reveling in the smoothness of the leather. The pale slave does realize, however, how constricting the pants were becoming and he shifts and groans uncomfortably. A few minutes later, he opens the fly of his pants and pulls his cock and balls out. 

This is also about the time Lex decides to pile up the pillows to lounge on, and lights up the second joint. He leans back on the pillow, his elegant hand leisurely stroking his turgid flesh, while he inhaled deeply.  Lex is about halfway through the second joint, so stoned he's pretty sure he can see sound now, when he feels a rush of wind and it's gone from his lips. He looks up to see Clark floating above him, and Bruce is crawling into the bed. Both are fully dressed, Clark still in his Superman regalia, the cape flowing over him and trembling in the air, fascinating Lex. Bruce is wearing his usual black trousers and charcoal grey turtleneck, making his pale blue eyes brighter.

"Were you waiting for us, pretty darling?" Bruce hums, his face so very close to Lex's hardened cock.

Lex didn't reply, just groaned as Bruce's breath ghosted over his sensitive, hot skin. His eyes were drawn back up to Clark, who usually looks so human, but his alien-ness couldn't be denied with such a blatant display of his ability or the symbol from an alien world on his chest. Bruce smirked up at Lex, understanding what he wanted.

Clark could see it too, but ignored it in favor of taking a hit off the joint, inhaling a large lungful of smoke. He floated lower, until he could press his lips to Lex's and exhaled the smoke directly into the other man, forcing him to inhale. Lex exhaled with a moan when Bruce licked up his shaft and started kneading his balls.

"You want to suck Superman's cock, don't you, Luthor," Bruce growled, unabashedly using the lower, gravelly voice of Batman.

"Yes," Lex hissed, his hips thrusting up, trying to get friction.

"You are not to come, slave, not the alien comes down your throat," Bruce ordered. "And he won't be doing that until you've smoked the rest of that."

"Please," Lex whined.

"I said no," Bruce smacked his thigh. "Not until you've drunk the alien's come. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," Lex whimpered, his eyes never leaving Clark. "Kal-El, Kal,  _ please _ ."

"Oh, listen to him beg, Kal, just like a wanton slut," Bruce nipped gently at Lex's shaft.

Clark merely hummed in agreement as he took another hit, this one he exhaled into Lex's lungs with a blast of cold. Not too cold, but still a shock to Lex's system. Clark didn't remove his lips, either, forcing Lex to hold the cold smoke in his lungs while Clark thoroughly explored his mouth.

When Clark broke away, Lex immediately exhaled, coughing slightly. Clark smirked, taking another hit. Lex stared at him with wide, watery eyes as he lowered his dark head back down. Clark exhaled into Lex's lungs again, as Bruce swallowed Lex's cock without any warning. Lex inhaled Clark's offering with a gasp, and exhaled a moment later on a moan.

Lex didn't realize that he was again stroking the leather, but Bruce did, and he hummed in amusement around Lex’s cock. Lex gasped, again, and Clark took the chance to exhale the final hit of the joint into Lex’s lungs. Lex stared up at Clark, shocked, as Clark used superspeed to force his cock into Lex’s mouth before he could exhale. This just forced Lex to exhale through his nose after a few heartbeats, and his eyes never wavered from Clark’s.

Bruce had managed to slip a leather glove on, one of the driving gloves that had been in his pants’ pocket, and he replaced his mouth with the buttery leather. He watched Clark hovering above Lex and slowly fucking his mouth, pale pink lips streatch around Clark’s large dick.

“You just love to suck him, don’t you?” Bruce asked, grinning as panic flashed in Lex’s eyes at the realization he couldn’t properly respond. “I can understand why, he’s perfection personified, so obviously inhuman, if one bothers to look.” Bruce had to hold Lex’s hips down, as they were attempting to seek more. “Such perfection just is not human, and you love it. You love to have his alien cock deep in your throat, don’t you?” Lex groaned, trying to force Clark to increase his speed. Clark huffed in amusement, and resisted, large hands holding Lex's head still.

"You can't force him to move, Lex, you know this," Bruce chuckled. "He can do this all night. It's that alien biology of his, just slowly fuck your beautiful mouth until you've gone insane with lust. He could crush you, right now, but he's so gentle. You love knowing he could really hurt you, but he would never, don't you?"

Lex moaned around Clark's dick, knowing Bruce knew everything about his obsession with Clark. There was no point in denying it, it did turn him on that Clark could do whatever he wanted and nothing could stop him. Clark, _Kal-El_ , was akin to a god, and they were just weak mortals. Clark, quite literally, rose from the dead. And, if it weren't for Bruce squeezing the base of his cock right then and giving a sharp tug to his balls, Lex is entirely certain he'd have came from the thought of the large alien bending him over and taking him against his will.

"Mm, Superman, don't you think you should show him some mercy, he's so turned on from the thought of how powerful you are, how weak he is," Bruce hummed.

"Yes, Master," Clark sighed, softly, and earnestly began to fuck Lex’s throat and mouth. While his large hands held the smaller man still, they were gentle, so very gentle, and Lex moaned around Clark, so insanely turned on and in the moment. Everything seemed brighter, more vivid, to his stoned eyes, the touches seemed more solid, his nerve endings all alight. Clark came a few minutes later, with a soft grunt, and at the first splash of semen against the back of his throat, Lex came violently, with a wail that was muffled by Clark’s cock in his mouth.

“Hey, Master, ya know why I don’t smoke weed?” Clark asked, lowering himself and his still erect cock to the bed.

“No, why, precious?” Bruce asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh, it’s an aphrodisiac to me, alien and all,” Clark grinned wickedly. “And guess who hasn’t gotten off yet?”

Bruce allowed himself a moment of panic-infused lust, before Clark pounced on him, now fully nude.

**Author's Note:**

> Like SuperBat?  
> Join us! At the SuperBat-centric discord server.  
> Come and hang, [with us here](https://discord.gg/5Na3YGx). we play games, and talk about superbat and a bit o' everything, really. and everyone is just so lovely.


End file.
